tankerfandomcom-20200214-history
Ascended Cat
Following the Stormbringer's succession, the '''Ascended Cat '''is a behemoth on wheels. Appearance The Ascended Cat appears to be a normal Black Cat, but the entire floors from the ladder in the front have been replaced with a giant orb surrounded by several parts (likely torn pieces of the hull). The orb is red, and the torn pieces have red lights around them. One piece has 2/3rds of it torn off and several parts flying off. The parts can range from at least 3-12 parts, and it's likely the Ascended Cat lost one of the Delta MISSiles it normally has. The creator has stated that the lid was thrusted upwards and a Delta MISSile was launched out, but the portal's gravity tore it in half. It's also likely that the Black Cat's remaining hull is falling apart, as another version has been teased which has been called the "Transcended Cat". It does not have any turrets. Obtaining The Ascended Cat was formerly available in the Lobby Store at a hefty price of 67,000 TankBux. It also can be obtained by giving a Black Cat 1000-2000 Evolution Crystals. Strategy As the Ascended Cat Keep in mind you only have one Delta MISSile, which has an excruciating 25-minute reload time. Your portal slowly charges over time, and when finally unleashed it fires a 3500-stud Explosion Zone Beam that has a blast radius of at least 75m. It can take out entire armies within a minute, but it has a longer reload time of 40 minutes. It can be fired without charging, but the range will be shorter. It can only be fired at 10% or higher. Against the Ascended Cat The only way to attack the Ascended Cat is to attack it by the back or sides. But as the EPD can fire within a 180 degrees range, the Ascended Cat cannot fire from the back. Infiltrators can enter the tank and destroy the interior forcefield. Once done, they can take turns tearing away at the cores, which individually: * The yellow core destroys the EPD's systems. * The green core destroys the Ascended Cat entirely. * The blue core destroys the Ascended Cat's lights. A strategy where it goes in the order of "yellow-blue-green" is the most widely used. "Blue-yellow-green" is also accepted, however the former is considered more. With the Ascended Cat Use several Defense Systems to shield the Ascended Cat. Infiltrators are, however, able to attack the tank directly. Trivia * The Ascended Cat's prototype names included "White Feline", "Fallen Cat", and "Deadly Feline". "Transcended Cat" was considered as well. * This tank is the first Evolved to have the weapons majorly damaged (ex. the fact that there's only one Delta MISSle, that cannot reload). * If considered directly, the EPD is the "fourth core." * Some lore has been implemented into this tank. According to the developer, the Ascended Cat was the result of a failed prototype version of the Black Cat. The fourth core started overloading it's normal temperature of at least 800 degrees and began forming a "ultra-core" that nearly annihilated the whole tank entirely. After leaving the tank's back, it started moving towards the front and soon destroyed it. After taking out the command room, the core stopped and started tearing out the hull. The Black Cat, now known as the "Ascended Cat", has been a defective for several years now.